


God of sweet candy

by alan1918



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: Life after the explosion,Riot heals Carlton as best as he can, while meantime the leader of symbiote seizes the chance to look over his host's brain.





	God of sweet candy

1.

卡尔顿的眼睛看着天空，一滴雨落下来，坠入他来不及躲藏到眼皮下的瞳孔表面，又映回玻璃上，安静而尖锐，好像冰锥融化了海面。

“你可以把它们也当做天外来客，严格而言，它们是的。”

声音从他的鼓膜里传来，从他的呼吸中传来，从四面八方传来。像是五湖四海的风，最终聚于他的腹腔。

暴乱蛰伏在他体内，像团在他胃袋里的猫，轻盈与沉重并存。不能自在行动后，他的话明显变多了，卡尔顿认为这是件好事，他喜欢交流，交流让他充满力量和信心，他是交流里的常胜将军。

“对，它们是的。更没有威胁力，但依然给人类我们索取的一切。丰收，雨季，水坝，很多东西。”

“哼……”暴乱低吼着，它不那么渴望交流，但永远是一副对交流充满居高临下的探索欲的样子。好像交谈是劣等的习俗，震动的声带会抽走他神坛下的底座。

“但它们也是地球循环系统的一部分，即使千万年前，它们曾是衰亡的恒星，燃烧的彗星。”

“那样的话，没有生物真的属于这个星球。”暴乱在他的肋骨下嗡鸣，发出轰隆隆的雷声，让他的体内也开始下雨。

“也没有哪个星球真的属于某个种族。”卡尔顿轻快地补上后半句，他喜欢这样的抢答游戏，仿佛用树枝热情地建造一座要立于云端的桥。暴乱不和他计较这些愚蠢的小把戏，它们在种族命运面前显得格外微不足道。

卡尔顿也没有期待对方的回应，他慢慢坐回躺椅里，被柔软的鹅绒拥抱着。

“你也是掠夺者，卡尔顿。”暴乱在他的血管里奔跑，流向那截被爆炸的气流切断的脊椎。“你索取了很多，不必要的，享受的。”

“是的。”卡尔顿小心翼翼地把开始隐隐作痛的后脑勺靠向后方的枕头，于是暴乱从脊椎里抽出一只手，托住那块还没长好的颅骨，直到它能够承受柔软的羽毛带来的压力。

“但，”卡尔顿凝视着眼前的阴霾。

暴乱的每一根神经都与他紧紧相连，他或许是有些忙于修复对方严重受损的骨髓，但他还没粗心到可以忽略对方脑海里的声音。

他静静地等小演说家评论这个世界，然而雨声成了一切的休止符。

卡尔顿睡着了。

或许是温暖的鹅绒，或许是枕头，或许是暴乱的安静，或许是他原始的生物本能听到了雨声的召唤。

他的脑电波是如此平稳，仿佛他没有双腿截肢，被他的父母幽禁在一个乡村小屋里。

他的一切都如流沙般消散了，外界新闻甚至认为他死了，“卡尔顿”这个符号确实已经被报纸写好了墓志铭。

但他躺在这里。手边放着他坚决要求下送来的生肉与脑子。

这小屋的食材储备总是不够，但足量的封口费总算让它变成一个不能言明的神秘事件。

而暴乱甚至没什么力气去品尝，他总是在他睡着后接管这具年轻而残缺的身体，填补双腿的空缺，假装十二指肠没有被炸得七零八落，然后一口吞噬那些能把卡尔顿淹没的内脏。

他不缺机会逃脱，逃脱这里，他对卡尔顿的雨景没有兴趣，他有一整个种族要领导，还有一个叛徒要处理。

但。

他坐在那张躺椅上，过长的双脚几乎伸出躺椅下的地毯，他的指甲刮在窗沿上，白色的划痕，像是一块海面上的浮冰。

 

2.

卡尔顿从不刻意向人隐瞒暴乱的存在，他向定期来检查的家庭医生讳莫如深地笑，对着父母打着答案显而易见的哑谜，他不炫耀，但他也不藏匿。好像暴乱是他的一部分，不言自明的事实。

他在一开始还有些执着于“我们”的称呼，但随着双腿的逐渐痊愈，“我”或是“我们”，都成了他会微笑着点头的词语。

有时候他们聊天，在躺椅上，伴随着长久的停顿，卡尔顿柔软又真诚的道歉，暴乱听不出情绪的低吼——他用这种声音表达情绪，或许是满意，或许是生气，或许是介于满意和期待之间的混合体……

交流的机会总是难能可贵，因为卡尔顿睡着的时间总是更长。

他依然残破不堪，暴乱先修好了他的消化系统，好让他们不至于饿死在这满屋的奢侈品里；然后他抱着卡尔顿好几个小时，因为对方凋零的肺无法呼吸，于是他一边大快朵颐，一边费力地呼吸；修好卡尔顿是件不容易的事，暴乱断断续续持续了四天，因为卡尔顿和他都是如此虚弱，他总是不得不停下来吃东西。

卡尔顿从不抱怨，他配合地命令所有佣人只送食物进来，给了暴乱完全的自由时间。当暴乱终于重新让他能睁开眼睛时，他泡在那团银灰色的液体里，对方的手悬在他的鼻梁前。

 

“现在你能看到了，卡尔顿。”

 

他感觉自己像是第一盏被点亮的灯。

 

修补双腿还需要点时间，因为卡尔顿过于瘦弱，暴乱吸收了大部分吃下去的养分好进行修补工作，卡尔顿每次醒来都饥肠辘辘，肠胃如同被扭在一起的枯木，它们扭出一把委屈又激烈的火，烧着他的嗓子眼和胃。

暴乱讨厌仆人送来的流质食物，他不喜欢卡尔顿小心翼翼地喝那些食之无味的东西的样子。“我修好了你的胃，你可以吃你以前吃的东西。高热量，喂饱我们。”

 

卡尔顿听从了，现在他不再用小勺子喝粥和营养液，而是用小勺子吃鹅肝和一小点蛋糕。

“无用的小玩意儿，我们都不用它塞牙缝。”

 

他说的“我们”，卡尔顿当然知道不是指“他们”，而是那些远在天外的，聚集在某颗彗星表面的数以百万计的，如同星球表面的岩浆一样涌动的共生体。每当这种时刻——这种暴乱似乎陷入了一点思念的情绪的时候，他总是会更迅速地吃掉盘子里的食物，然后轻声说，“我们会很快就恢复的，我会想办法继续推动火箭发射项目。”

 

暴乱偶尔喜欢他那种崇拜而温顺的笑容，但大多数时候他不喜欢。那像是一个甜蜜又虚幻的承诺，所以他总是凑上前，用尖利的爪子抵着对方的胸膛。

 

“对，在我，修好你之后。越快越好。”

 

“当然。”

 

而这是他们对话一贯的结束方式。卡尔顿微笑，然后说“当然。”好像许诺是一件那么稀松平常的事情。就像一颗从他舌尖滑落的糖果，暴乱知道这颗糖果曾骗过多少人，但即使是住在卡尔顿脑子里，也很难分清他的承诺究竟是虚情假意还是真情实感。

 

毕竟卡尔顿是一个伟大的骗子，他甚至能骗自己。在许诺的那一刻，他自己都相信着那句话。如此虔诚而圣洁，好像他就是为此事而来。

 

3.

“我喜欢你对艾萨克的演讲，你把它称呼为演讲吗？”

 

暴乱修好他的左腿，连带大腿上的烧伤和疤痕，在淅淅沥沥的雨声里，他昏昏欲睡，在即将合眼的那一刻，他听到暴乱的问句。

 

“比起演讲，那更像是一个动员，激励他。我希望他不要害怕，拥抱这样全新的体验。”

 

“死的体验吗？”

 

“不……我没有想到他会死。”

 

“所以你假设我们像无家可归的野狗，会满足于任何一个宿主吗？”

 

“不，不，我没这么想过。”卡尔顿的瞌睡就像一只飞鸟，暴乱似乎都能看见它从他的眼角飞走。“那时候我们不了解人体-共生体融合的机制。”

 

“我欣赏你的急切，和热情。你，我们，会给种族带来新的希望。”

 

卡尔顿的眼睛在眼皮下滑动了两下，就像珍珠沿着贝沿滚过。

 

“当然。”

 

暴乱对于卡尔顿的回答大部分时候是满意的——毕竟他在卡尔顿的脑子里，他能知道对方脑子里在想什么，与其说他相信卡尔顿，不如说他相信自己看到的东西，他相信自己。

 

但在就像这样的对话里，他第一次产生了怀疑。卡尔顿在他眼里是如此矛盾，他能感受到那段记忆里，当卡尔顿的手掌与艾萨克的手掌隔着玻璃相贴，他爱着那个男人，那个肮脏的，被厌恶的第一个实验体。

 

他爱着他，真诚而甜蜜，圣洁又无私，几乎是悲悯地爱着他。如此不求回报，自我感动，却依然崇高。

 

但在下一秒，当他的手掌离开了那层玻璃，当他说出“打开它”的时候，当他目睹着对方与共生体的融合，当他目睹着那个男人在地上痉挛抽搐，他是如此冷漠，仿佛那份爱随着从尸体里渗出的共生体而枯萎了。

 

他的爱伟大又廉价，如同一朵即时盛开的玫瑰，顷刻凋零，但在它开放的时候，它确实是一朵柔软的玫瑰。

 

他搞不懂这样的感情。他一直觉得卡尔顿总是天真又愚蠢，他说他爱他的种族，他要拯救他的星球，但他用最无辜最柔弱的人作为实验体，仿佛那些在地上痛苦地嚎叫，流泪的，不是他有可能要拯救的那些“人类”一样。

 

暴乱觉得卡尔顿虚伪，但他献身的那一刻，他从未犹豫。他觉得自己是特殊的吗？还是他真的以为自己能够扮演那个救世主。

 

所以他才说那句话。

 

“没有生物真的属于哪个星球。”

 

而卡尔顿回答得轻快又迅速，好像这只是一个他在大学里的随堂问答。仿佛他没有意识到那句话背后的可能性。他总是用那双甜蜜又缠绵的眼睛看着这个世界，看着暴乱，看着自己。

 

好像他和这一切都没关系似的。

 

他怎么可能不明白呢？人类和共生体的实力差距悬殊，即使是毒液那样的废物都能在旧金山肆意妄为。刀，枪炮对他们无用，即使反抗，用火和音波，代价是庞大的数量和尸横遍野的无辜者，也只是两败俱伤，给这个满目疮痍的星球再添一道更深的疤。

 

拯救这个世界。让人类去外星生活。

 

暴乱想这也许是卡尔顿的用意。“上帝早已放弃了我们。”

 

他似乎更像是那个上帝，他决定放弃这个星球。数百万的共生体，但地球上的人类有60亿，总会有幸存者，总会有被战争摧残而产生的协议，会有一批真正批量生产的“共生宿主”，新的人类，新的规则。

 

即使要花费数十年，即使卡尔顿也许不能活着看到那一天。

 

“我们要放宽视野。”他在对那些小孩子演讲，像是竭尽全力要用十分钟的演说，将未来的蓝图作成麻药，注射进他们在共生体看来脆弱可口的血管，好让他们沉浸在那光辉的愿景里，忘了自己是被牺牲的那一部分——就像卡尔顿自己一样。

 

一个新的世界，一个新的社会，新的星球，新的生活方式。

 

他总是在谴责，“我们总是在索取，索取，再索取。”于是他要建立一个让“人类”不能再肆意索取的世界。

 

即使那意味着牺牲数以千万的人类，他的同胞——那些他深爱着的，他想要拯救的“无辜者”。

 

暴乱阅读他的想法，一遍又一遍。在他沉睡的时候，在他的眼睛被遮盖于“设计粗糙的”眼皮下时，暴乱一次又一次地读取他的思想。

 

他感觉自己尝到了卡尔顿舌尖的糖果，那枚他含于唇舌间，在每次交谈里喂给自己的受害者的糖果。

 

“艾萨克，会是全人类的英雄。”“我保证，这次我们会正确地做这件事。”“看看我们的周围，满目疮痍，是时候寻找新的机会了。”

……

“他们会追寻我的脚步，”

“我们的脚步。”

“是的，我们。”

 

他品尝到了那颗糖果的甜蜜。仿佛是从他那颗蛇蝎的心中流出的爱与蜜。

 

他无法拒绝，因为甜味麻痹了他的头脑，堵住了所有的退路。卡尔顿用温柔的，柔软的，温顺的眼睛看着他。仿佛他就是那个献祭自己的以撒，是被钉上十字架的耶稣，只为了以自己的生赎全人类的罪——他甩甩手，好像那些罪恶与他半点无关。

 

他是愚者，在悬崖边唱歌的愚者；但他让悬崖成为唯一的路。

 

暴乱没有别的选择。因为卡尔顿给了他这张蓝图，用他冷静又悲悯的目光，用他对人类的爱和恨，了解与疏离，那似乎成了唯一的选择。

 

他的种族需要延续，需要食物；他的种族需要进化，需要冒险。

 

“我们的名字会被人铭记，即使我们早已成为尘土。”

 

他抱着一个小小的自以为是的神，头上戴着橄榄枝与骷髅的王冠，眼睛里沉睡着死去的知更鸟和一片海。他是糖果之神，在微启的唇舌间，暴乱窥见那颗甜蜜的糖果。

 

然后他伸出舌头，他尝到了甜味。

 

如此无私，如此高傲，如此自以为是。他在暴乱的液体里沉睡着。

 

口中含着一枚糖果，心里淌着血和蜜。

 

4.

“我从没清醒地感觉到过被修复的感觉，它有点奇怪。”

 

暴乱从他手腕上的静脉里抬起头，他在修那些纠结的末梢神经，好让那些指头还能像被烧毁以前一样灵活。这很简单，毒液都只需要20秒，在卡尔顿这句话说完的时候，暴乱已经游回了他的心脏。

 

“奇怪？”

 

“好的那种。但人类没有类似的可比经验，所以我只能说它有点奇怪。”

 

“我可以修好你任何一个部分。即使你的内脏都衰竭了，我也能修好。”

 

“是的，我从没有怀疑过。你们拥有的力量，我从未怀疑过。”

 

“我拥有的力量，不是所有共生体都能做到。”

 

“哦！我道歉，你的力量。这真的很惊人。”

 

“你对我的力量所知甚少，人类。修好火箭，带我们去我的母星，然后我会给你展示更多。”

 

“当然。”

 

卡尔顿离开了那间林间小屋，他从躺椅上站起来的时候，家庭医生在胸口画十字。他的父母脸色铁青，似乎终于放弃了把他当做自己“儿子”的希望。

 

没有真正的人类，能够做到断肢重生。而暴乱不满足于复原，他让他的宿主变得更好。

 

卡尔顿不再是“人类”了，因为他的身体里有暴乱。

 

不知为何，暴乱对这个认知感到尤其满意。

 

卡尔顿不再是人类了。

 

5.

现在卡尔顿低调地回到家族企业总部工作，处理那些满天飞的负面消息，董事会的压力，他已经重组了火箭项目小组，就像他承诺的那样。

 

而当他用那双深海一样的眼睛在繁琐的账目上来回巡视时，暴乱允许自己用舌尖舔掉他的大脑分泌的苦涩物质。

 

“需要我们吃了他吗？他试图阻碍我们好几次了！”暴乱忍不住有些暴躁，他恨那个藏在保镖和权利背后的肥猪，他想把他撕烂，肠子作为开胃菜，脑子是手脚的蘸料。

 

“不，不，不我们不能。请不要，这会引来不必要的麻烦，我会处理好的，我保证。”卡尔顿总是用这种顺从而敬畏的语调和他说话，就好像他们不是利益共同体一样。

 

那太奇怪了，暴乱从他肩膀上冒出来。就好像他们不是利益共同体一样。没有比卡尔顿更适合暴乱的宿主了，他从不伤害他，他们的目的完全一致，没有条件，没有暴力，只有安静的交流。

 

交流是一种神奇的东西，它似乎在无形中提高了暴乱的，耐心？

 

他从不喜欢干坐着，也不喜欢被人发号施令。卡尔顿也不喜欢。他们都曾经唯我独尊。当他们刚从那场爆炸中奇迹般地幸存下来，藏在那间可悲的乡间，暴乱的性情与他在母星时毫无区别，他吃了一个给他送食物的仆人，只是因为她问了一句，“需要把冰块拿开吗？”

 

但现在，如果卡尔顿请求他，再加一个听起来甜美的承诺，

 

——“请不要这么做，我保证我会处理好的。”

 

他觉得自己的忍耐与妥协来得过于容易。

 

耐心是一种可贵的品质，他逐渐认识到这一点，这个星球有着自己的小小规则，而卡尔顿是在规则里起舞的大师。他们在合作，那么他做好自己的工作，而卡尔顿做好他的，一切都会像卡尔顿承诺的那样“顺利”。

 

但他不得不承认他有点过于沉醉于对方暖而甜的承诺了，他喜欢听那句话。好像神明将糖果用舌尖推进他嘴里，于是他的腹腔记住了那个味道，他要求时时刻刻回味。

 

“你保证？”

 

“是的，我保证。”

 

多此一举的疑问句，但他就是喜欢，然后在那之后，他的思绪随着室内的灰尘一起飞散。卡尔顿的记忆温暖又安全，待在他的脑子里让暴乱觉得很舒服。

 

有时候他觉得卡尔顿的心脏像一片海洋，托起了他的整个身体，让它在上面轻轻摇晃。

 

他很享受。

 

他觉得这样的共生关系可以继续持续一段时间。或许他确实不会让卡尔顿轻易死去的，如果小小的神明想要亲眼见证那个新世界的诞生，他也不介意一直用着这个与他配型良好的宿体。

 

6.

当他第一次把这个想法说出来的时候，卡尔顿正在用柔软的毛巾擦干额前湿漉漉的头发。

 

“我，我很高兴。这个新世界，我敢保证它会更加优秀。”

 

他激动得像是颤抖的叶子，眼皮不停地眨着，好像难以相信这个暴乱居然愿意为了他做这个决定。

 

“不是为你，”

 

“为了我们。我们的目的是一致的。”

 

“是的，是的，”卡尔顿把毛巾盖在头上，忍不住用手来回摩擦。

 

“我们能做到，只要等到资金循环完成，绕过那一群律师和该死的董事会，火箭很快就能再次投入建设。”

 

“是的，我们能。”

 

暴乱从他肩膀后面钻出来。他游荡到卡尔顿的眼前。

 

“所以，今晚的晚餐。”

 

“哦是的，我们不能冒险吃人，但我希望你喜欢新鲜的牛肉和龙虾，还有脑。”

 

“听起来还可以将就。明天要做什么？”

 

卡尔顿似乎停顿了一下，他有些不习惯暴乱的问句，毕竟他整个日程表都在桌面上，暴乱可以随时看到，而且他可以读他的脑子。

 

暴乱在等卡尔顿告诉他。

 

“一场会议，三次律师会面和资金链确认。”

 

“很好，我们很满意。”

 

卡尔顿难以置信地笑起来，不是那种“当然”的笑容，也不是“英雄”的笑容。那就像是他第一次看到装在后车厢里的样本。

 

就像他一直献祭的神明，忽然弯腰，将一颗与众不同的糖果送入他的舌尖。

 

于是他尝到了甜味。

 

他又笑了起来。

 

——END


End file.
